Give Me A Break
by Kahnartis
Summary: Ever feel like the world is just out to get you? Life keeps sending you one thing after another. Sometimes, life gives people a break. Sadly, Soul Society is the afterlife. Apparently, the same rules don't apply there. Poor shinigami. I wonder what life will throw at the two ice wielders as their marriage approaches? Watch Out, Soul Society! Sequel to Catch Me A Catch.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a sequel to Catch Me A Catch. I hope you all enjoy it! **

"Two plus two always equals four! Ha!" boasted a smug Matsumoto to her taicho.

"Wrong." deadpanned the white haired male.

"What? How is that wrong?" the busty woman argued.

"There are two plus souls and two hollows in a town. If put within the same few city blocks together, how many will be left come morning?" he asked.

Matsumoto was stunned.

"I'm sure that there wouldn't be four entities all in the same few blocks." Hitsugaya said when Matsumoto didn't respond.

"Anything's possible." was her immediate reply.

"While that's true, you are both forgetting about other added variables." came the voice of the 13th Division taicho, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Mou, Rukia, you're supposed to be on my side!" pouted the 10th Division fukutaicho.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, one stack of paperwork plus another stack of paperwork equals how much?" asked Rukia with a wicked gleam in her eyes. A gleam Matsumoto immediately recognized.

"Two." was her reply.

"And two stacks of paperwork from us plus two stacks of paper for Hitsuagya-taicho equals how much for us?" asked Rukia.

"None."

"And for Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Four."

As soon as the last syllable left Matsumoto's mouth, both females dropped their paperwork on Hitsugaya's desk before hightailing it out of the offce.

Hitsugaya stared in shock at what just occurred. His fukutaicho deliberately left her paperwork on his desk before leaving his office.

He decided to see how much more he had to do thanks to Matsumoto, so he looked at the stack of papers, only to find that Rukia had dropped of the papers he needed to review and sign, as well.

"RUKIA!"

Meanwhile, halfway across Seireitei, two females were seeking shelter from the oncoming storm known as Hitsugaya Toshiro in the 3rd Division.

"Oi! Rukia. Rangiku. What are you guys doing here?" asked the new taicho of the 3rd Division.

"Just saying hello." "Hiding out." Both females say at the same time.

"So, you decided to say hello while hiding from whom?" the orange haired man asked.

"Hitsugaya-taicho."

"And you thought it would be okay to hide out in my office? The midget hates me. He always says I need to be more professional." he complained.

"He has a point, Ichigo. Toshiro's been a taicho longer than you, and had to work for his position." the youngest said.

"Why do you get to call him 'Toshiro'?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at her friend incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I'm marrying him in a couple of months! And even then, I speak to him professionally in public."

"Yeah, but he still calls you 'Rukia' in public. He's breaking his own rule." he argued.

"Only around friends and at the taicho meetings." she responded.

Their argument was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kurosaki. Is there a reason you are keeping my fukutaicho from her work back at the office?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "From what I gathered, she seemed to be running from you. Why would I make her go back?"

"Are you an idiot? She dumped her workload on my desk and ran away. Besides, you are now a taicho, and that position comes with certain responsibilities. One of which not hindering other divisions' progress." Hitsugaya said cooly.

Rukia took the opportunity to diffuse the situation during the silence that Hitsugaya's last statement caused. "Just give up, Ichigo. you can't beat Toshiro. He's smarter, faster, stronger, and has been a taicho for longer than you have."

"Way to play favorites." Ichigo grumbled.

"Actually, Rukia-chan's right." Matsumoto added.

Ichigo pouted. "Rangiku!"

The busty fukutaicho just laughed at her husband. "Don't worry. You're still my favorite."

Rukia turned to face her future husband with a mischievous smile. "Now that we are both out of your office, how about we go get some lunch?"

"Whoever said you were innocent was a liar. You planned this all out didn't you?" he asked.

"It all depended on if you were going to follow us or not." the petite taicho confessed.

"Come on, then. I know the perfect place." Hitsugaya said as he walked out of the office with a happy Rukia behind him.

"I still can't believe that they are together sometimes." Ichigo said.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya led Rukia out into Rukongai.

"Toshiro, where are we going?" Rukia asked.

"You'll see." was all he said.

Finally, Rukia recognized where he was taking her when she saw a small house. She couldn't help but smile as she walked with him to the porch, where an elderly woman sat.

"Granny."

"Toshiro. It's good to see you. And you brought along Rukia as well. Welcome dear." the elderly woman said.

"Thank you. It's good to see you again." Rukia said politely.

"How have you been?" the only male asked.

"Good. I found a few kids a few months ago. Such sweet little things. They should be returning from the market soon."

"That's nice. How many are there?" Rukia asked.

"Three. All boys."

"That's quite the load, Granny." Hitsugaya said.

The three held a casual conversation for around half an hour when Rukia spotted three silhouettes coming toward the hut.

"Would that be your three boys?" asked Rukia.

"Most likely." Hitsugaya answered.

The two shinigami waited to see just who these mysterious boys were.

Once they got a look at the three, they were shocked.

"Granny, who's that?" one of the boys asked lazily.

"They're shinigami." answered another while sounding bored.

"No, they're taicho. Look at the white haori." respond the last boy who had a bit of an attitude.

"Granny, do you know who these boys are?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, dear. I do know who these boys are." the elderly woman responded. "Why, do you know them?"

"You could say that." stated the violet eyed woman.

"Do you also know them, Toshiro?"

"Yes."

"I've never met you before!"

"I don't pay much attention to people."

"I don't think I could forget meeting someone with white hair."

Rukia looked into teal eyes. "Toshiro, what are we going to do? These three were our enemies."

**AN: Any guesses? There are hints about who they are when each boy first talks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope you enjoy!**

"Enemies?"

"How can we be your enemy if we've never met you before?"

"Not likely."

Rukia massaged her temples. This was just too much. Three enemies… no, three former enemies were in front of her and living with Hitsugaya's grandmother.

She studied the three boys for a moment before sharing a look with her fellow taicho.

"Well, if that's the case, then I don't see a problem. As long as you three are not lying, I don't see a reason that we cannot be friends." Rukia said with a friendly smile toward the three.

It seemed like the tension that was slowly creeping into the atmosphere cleared away with that statement. If there is one thing kids hate, it is being in trouble. And for a taicho to declare that you were an enemy equaled big trouble.

She could feel the look that Hitsugaya was giving her. She was going to have some explaining to do when they left.

"Kuchiki-taicho, it's time to leave."

He obviously wasn't happy. Rukia could count on one hand how many times her future husband called her Kuchiki-taicho.

Rukia just nodded her head. "Okay, Hitsugaya-taicho."

She watched those teal eyes narrow at the way she addressed him. If he wanted to be all serious and formal, then she would be all serious and formal right back.

"We'll visit again soon, Granny. Take care."

"You too, dear." The elderly woman replied.

"And I want you three to take good care of Granny, okay?" Rukia turned around and asked the kids.

"Like we don't already!"

"Sure."

"I don't see why not."

Rukia smiled at the three before turning toward the man scowling at her. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

Hitsugaya barely nodded before he disappeared from sight with Rukia following immediately behind him.

Granny Hitsugaya couldn't contain her amusement at the sight her grandson made. "My, my. He's certainly jealous, isn't he?"

The loudest of the three boys looked at the woman. "What are you talking about, Granny?"

"Did you know those two shinigami?"

"Who?"

"That was my grandson Hitsugaya Toshiro and his companion, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Your grandson's a taicho?"

The elderly woman just smiled. "That's right, Grimmjow. I just wonder when he will ask for her hand in marriage."

"They're together?"

"They've been together for a few years now. I'm surprised he hasn't asked her yet."

"Is it common for shinigami to marry?"

"It's not unheard of. However, a few years ago, a matchmaker made a bunch of couples, and they are all still together to this day." she replied. "Ulquiorra. Starrk. Can you pleased bring in the food from the market?"

"Yes, Granny." the two replied unanimously, each sounding decidedly bored at the idea of work. Oh, the woes of a child.

Meanwhile, back in Seireitei, shinigami were quickly seeking shelter from the coming storm. A storm caused by the wintery powers of two different taicho.

The last time there was a storm like this, the taicho of the 10th Division and the taicho of the 13th Division were severely reprimanded by Yamamoto-soutaicho for causing a loss of activity for a full week due ice and snow covering the area.

Yamamoto-soutaicho felt the coming storm start to brew. He couldn't help but wonder what caused it this time. Last time, the storm only lasted for a few hours, but the results lasted for a week.

While the majority of Seireitei sought shelter, two shinigami faced off on Soukyoku Hill.

"What was all that about?" A deep male voice asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Strategy, _taicho_, strategy." A female voice replied.

"Enlighten me, _taicho_." demanded the male.

"Enemy, former enemy, or not, those three boys were still just children, Hitsugaya-taicho. Being in trouble is what a child fears most. They were smart enough to know that we were shinigami, and that are a taicho of a division. However, none of them recognized us. Not Ulquiorra, not Grimmjow, not Starrk."

"So you decide that it is okay to automatically become friends with them simply because they didn't recognize or remember the two of us, Kuchiki-taicho?" he asked.

"No. But what better way to keep track of them than by being their friend? If they are still dangerous, then we will know more rapidly if they trusted us." Rukia answered. "Besides, Granny seems to trust them."

The tension in the white haired man's shoulders left at that comment. It was true. She did seem to trust them. "You're getting better at backing people into a corner."

"I've been learning from the best in Seireitei." Rukia said as her violet eyes twinkled with mischief. "After all, Nii-sama strives for perfection at all times."

One eyebrow rose. "Yet he keeps that baboon friend of yours as his fukutaicho."

"There is an exception to every rule?" she offered.

"That's a major exception if one strives for perfection." was his quick reply.

"You're one to talk considering your own fukutaicho." The raven haired female shot back.

"As are you, inversely. You do not have a fukutaicho. That means you, too, are providing an exception to the rule because you do not want someone to come in and mess up your system."

Rukia blinked twice. "Well… uh, you see… Why do you always have to be right, Toshiro?"

By now, the brewing storm had settled, yet many of the shinigami remained inside due to the fear that if they were to go outside, they would trigger the storm. No, it was better to play it safe inside than risk the wrath of a winter storm laced with the powers of two powerful taicho.

Well, all but one shinigami decided to play by that rule. As it was, Yamamoto-soutaicho appeared on Soukyoku Hill right as Kuchiki Rukia finished her question to her fiancé.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. Kuchiki-taicho. What is the meaning of this?"

The old man took delight in the way both shinigami tensed at the sound of his voice.

Ah, the simple joys of life.

As usual, Kuchiki Rukia immediately bowed to him in a show of respect while Hitsugaya Toshiro merely bowed his head. It wasn't much from young man, but it was more than what some received.

"We were just talking, Yamamoto-soutaicho." The female taicho replied.

"Oh?" His voice easily conveyed his disbelief that they merely talking. "What were you talking about that nearly caused another storm?"

"We met some people that we once knew while we were out for a moment." came the strong voice of the 10th Division taicho.

"And?" Yamamoto-soutaicho wasn't stupid. He knew there had to be a good reason for both of the two before him to be upset. And he knew that just seeing a few familiar faces wouldn't do the trick.

"Sir, we met three former Espada: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Starrk. However, they were all children, and they didn't seem to remember their past lives." Rukia answered honestly.

Yamamoto-soutaicho's eyebrows rose. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Rukia was befriending them, and just where exactly we found them was a part of the reason that we were upset." Hitsugaya explained.

"We found them living with Hitsugaya's Granny, in the 3rd district. That's fairly close to Seireitei, and they are in a house that has a connection to a taicho of the Gotei 13." Rukia explained before the old man could question them.

"Interesting." If he were the man to do so, Yamamoto would have stroked his beard. "Well, since the two of you discovered the three, and have caused the loss of another day of productivity, the two of you will be responsible for keeping up with the former Espada."

Before either of the two ice wielders could even blink, the old man had disappeared now that the decision had been made.

"Well, what are we going to do now, Toshiro?"

"My division is for investigations, not babysitting."

"But, we are investigating them."

"Fancily worded for babysitting the three."

"Well, at least you will get to see Granny more."

Suddenly, a though crossed the young prodigy's mind. "We never told Granny. That was the main reason I took you to Granny's house today."

"Told her what?"

"That we are getting married."

Rukia's eyes widened at that statement. They were in such trouble for not telling the elderly woman beforehand. Slowly thought, a realization came to Rukia.

Hitsugaya had asked her to marry him a couple of months ago. Their wedding was still months away. So, why hadn't he mentioned it to Granny Hitsugaya before now? It was his job as grandson to do so, wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Enjoy!**

Violet eyes blazed with the righteous fury that all women feel at times in life. "It's your job as her grandson to keep her informed of major life changes!"

"That's why I took you there today!" he replied.

"Why wait until today? Why haven't you told her already?" Rukia was honestly curious to hear his answer. She wasn't mad, per say, about him not telling Granny, but it was definitely odd.

"I wanted you there with me. It's not just my marriage. It is _our_ marriage." He answered truthfully.

Well, there isn't much she could say to that, so instead she just sighed.

Hitsugaya draped an arm over her shoulders, and gently kissed her forehead. "Come on, I'll walk you back. It's been a long day."

A week later, in a normally peaceful office, one taicho could not concentrate due to the other shnigami in the room.

"So, just what exactly did you do?" asked an effeminate voice. "I mean, she's not the type to go bankai and search through Seireitei looking for you.

"Wait, she's in bankai?" another voice added in. This one was 100% female. "You're such a dead man."

"You have to admit that his idea was pretty smart. She'd never think to look for you here." a definite male voice added.

A brush snapped in the hands of the only shinigami attempting to concentrate on paperwork. It went unnoticed by the other shinigami.

The subject of the conversation was sitting on the couch in a most relaxed manner. "Remember the announcement that she and I made a month ago?"

"That she was pregnant?" asked the effeminate man.

"Please tell me you didn't… no wonder she is searching high and low for you." Said the female voice.

"You know what's going on, Rangiku?" asked the definite male voice.

"It's not hard to guess that he's spilled the beans." She replied. When she saw that she now had everyone's, well all but the one at the desk's, attention, she continued. "When Yumichika asked him what was wrong, he told us to remember the announcement that he and his wife made last month. That automatically clued me in. If he mentioned that particular announcement, then it means that he made a mistake with his temperamental, pregnant wife."

"So, you're saying that Ikkaku is hiding out in this office because he said something to set off Soi Fong-taicho?" the male asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Ikkaku defended. "All I said was that she was already getting a bigger appetite."

Yumichiki gladly slapped the top of his friend's bald head. "You never say that to woman! And you most definitely never say that to a pregnant woman!"

"Still, it's not like she will find me here." Ikkaku boasted. "After all, I'm the luckiest shinigami in Seireitei!"

"What do you think, Hisagi?" Rangiku asked. "Do you think his luck will last?"

"As I said earlier, he truly was smart for hiding in a taicho's office to get away from his wife. I doubt that Soi Fong-taicho will look here for Ikkaku." the dark haired man answered.

"Perhaps luck is on your side today, Madarame." came the voice of the shinigami that had stayed silent until this point. "Or perhaps not."

"Come now, Kuchiki-taicho. Surely you wouldn't throw a comrade to the wolves, would you?" Yumichika asked.

A smirk made its way across the pale face of the taicho. "I never said that. I just said that luck may not be his side."

"I'm the luckiest shinigami in Seireitei! Of course luck is on my side!" said Ikkaku.

"Ah, but being the luckiest shinigami doesn't always mean luck is on your side." replied the taicho. "After all, don't you think Soi Fong-taicho would know that your friends, namely the ones in my office, would know where to locate you?"

Terror starts to appear one the faces of the gather shinigami.

"And, if she knew this piece of information, don't you think that if she could not find you on her own, then she would search out your friends?" the taicho continued as if it were a minor detail that the taicho of the 2nd Division was hunting them down.

"Ikkaku, you fool! You're going to get us all killed!" Yumichika yelled.

The only person who was calm after Kuchiki-taicho's announcement was Kuchiki-taicho. The others were in a panic.

"Should we leave?"

"No! If we leave, she will definitely hunt us down!"

"Well I don't want to be here when she comes!"

"You think I do?"

"She's gonna kill us all!"

"She won't kill us."

"This is Soi Fong-taicho we are talking about. Of course she will kill us!"

"No, she'll just torture us for information."

"What information? Ikkaku's still right there on the couch!"

"Why haven't you hightailed out of here yet?"

"I told you, I'm the luckiest…"

"Shinigami in Seireitei. We know!"

All activity came to a standstill when a knock was heard on the door.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal the fukutaicho of the 8th Division, Kyoraku Nanao.

"Kuchiki-taicho. Kyoraku-taicho would like a confirmation that you are coming to his… get together… next week."

"Tell him that I will be there, and my thanks for the invite." replied the taicho.

Just as quickly as the woman entered, she left, and Kuchiki-taicho went back to doing paperwork.

"See, I told you! Luck is on my side!" gloated a smug Ikkaku.

"I can't believe that we were all panicking for nothing." Hisagi said.

"You just totally gave me a grey hair!" Yumichika whined.

"Oh hush. You know that's not true." Rangiku said.

A few minutes later, another knock sounded on the door. This time, none of the gathered shinigami paid it any noticed as they were too caught up in gossip.

Kuchiki-taicho called for the person to enter. Dark eyes watched as the door opened up to reveal a fellow taicho.

A fellow taicho who had their eyes set upon the bald shinigami seated leisurely on the couch in the office.

"Kuchiki-taicho. You're office shall be left unharmed." declared Soi Fong-taicho, gaining the attention of the gossiping shinigami. "After all, we females have to stick together."

**AN: Did you know that they were in Rukia's office? I never gave out specifics other than "Kuchiki-taicho," "pale face," and "dark eyes." **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Two chapter, one day! **

Unharmed.

Rukia was going to have to inform the 2nd Division taicho on just what exactly qualified as unharmed.

Perhaps the words unscathed, unmarred, unbroken, unblemished, and intact would have to used as a replacement.

Because the office of the taicho of the 13th Division was anything but unharmed.

Perhaps, the woman meant that there would still be parts of the left, and that qualified as unharmed.

Already, shinigami were crowding around the crater of what was once Kuchiki Rukia's office.

It was only at matter of time before one of the many overprotective men in her life arrived at the scene.

"Rukia."

Ah, there was one now.

The petite female turned to face her brother. "Nii-sama."

He glanced over her, making sure there were no injuries present. Pity, it didn't seem like he could hurt someone today.

"OI! Rukia! You okay?" came the loud voice of the 3rd Division taicho. He must have heard about Matsumoto, and in learning so, learned about Rukia.

"I'm fine." Rukia answers. "And so is Rangiku. She's with a 4th Division medic, as protocol dictates. She'll be released soon."

"RUKIA!" Ah, that would Renji. "I heard about an explosion, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She reassured her friend. It was interesting to see that all three of the males didn't believe her until they looked over her themselves.

"Congrats on your first office being blown up, Kuchiki-taicho!" the taicho of the 5th Division said. "I do believe you have set a new record."

"Is all of Seireitei going to appear here?" Rukia mumbled.

"Do I still count as a part of Seireitei?" Ukitake asked as he walked up to the female.

"Ukitake-taicho!" She was clearly caught off guard by her former taicho appearing at the scene.

"Now, now. I'm not a taicho anymore." he said gently while laying a hand on her head. That one gesture calmed her down greatly.

"You'll always be Ukitake-taicho to me." she said earnestly. That earned a sincere smile from the sickly man.

"That's just like you." he said before casting a glance around the men hovering protectively around the female. "Where is Shiro-chan? Surely he knows about this already."

That brought many of the shinigami to a stop. Where was Hitsugaya-taicho?

"He's in a meeting with Yamamoto-soutaicho." Rukia answered. "And we both know that they both hate being interrupted."

"I feel bad for the poor soul who has to tell Yamamoto-soutaicho that an office of a taicho got blown up… How exactly did that happen?" Ukitake asked.

"Well, Madarame Ikkaku was apparently hiding from his pregnant wife, and decided to hide out in my office. The others had followed him or discovered him by accident and were goofing in my office." began Rukia. "Let's just say that Soi Fong-taicho did find Madarame-san in my office. When she entered, she said that my office would be left unharmed."

"Apparently, something changed her mind." Renji said.

"That's all I know. You'll just have to wait for the reports." Rukia responded.

Meanwhile, poor Yamada Hanataro was shaking in his place. He had been assigned to inform Yamamato-soutaicho and Hitsugaya-taicho about the explosion.

Slowly, he raised his hand to the door, only to drop it immediately.

"I've got to do this… I've got to inform them about Kuchiki-taicho…" he said to himself.

"Inform about what?"

The cold voice froze 7th Seat in his place.

Hanataro looked up only to see Hitsugaya-taicho standing directly in front of him with his arms crossed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto-soutaicho asked.

"Um… well… something's happened… Kuchiki-taicho's office… well, it's been destroyed." he answered.

"Destroyed?" asked the old man.

Hanataro nodded his head. "Shinigami from the 9th, 10th, 11th, and 13th Division were all involved."

As soon as the words left Hanataro's mouth, Hitsugaya disappeared.

Rukia knew exactly when Hitsugaya found out what had happened. She didn't doubt that she would be seeing him very soon.

She wondered how he was going to react. One never could tell with Hitsugaya.

Her musings were cut short as a familiar figure appeared before her. She watched as his eyes took in everything before turning his eyes toward the scene of wreckage.

"How did this happen?" he asked in all seriousness.

Ah, trust Toshiro to get right down to business. He didn't have yo asked about happened. It was pretty obvious.

"Through a misunderstanding of words." Rukia answered.

"Explain."

"Well, if I had known that 'unharmed' actually meant 'not everything being destroyed,' I would have stopped this before it got out of control." she replied.

He locked his vibrant eyes with her own for a moment before he turned and disappeared from sight. When the others turned to ask Rukia what just happened, they saw that she, too, had vanished.

The two shinigami appeared in front of the familiar hut.

"Is there any reason that we are here, Toshiro?" Rukia asked.

The while haired male simply wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her into the hut. "Granny?"

"Hey! Granny, the shinigami are back!" Grimmjow yelled when he saw who had just called out for the elderly woman.

"Don't yell, you idiot. Invite them in." Starrk said.

Ulquiorra simply moved out of the way of the two taicho entering the hut before following them inside.

"Ah, Toshiro. This is unexpected. You usually don't visit this often." the elderly woman said when she saw her grandson appear along with Rukia. "And you brought Rukia back."

"We came to tell you something, Granny. We got distracted by the familiar faces living with you, last time." Rukia stated. "Speaking of which, how are the three?"

"They are perfect little angels." the old woman answered. "And at the same time, they are all little devils."

Hitsugaya just raised an eyebrow, while Rukia couldn't contain her giggles. Especially when the three boys tried to deny it with heavy blushes apparent on their faces.

"That's good. That menas that are behaving exactly as little boys do." Rukia finally said.

"Granny, there is something I want to tell you." Hitsugaya said, drawing the conversation back on track. He waited until all the attention was solely him before continuing.

"Rukia and I are getting married."

**AN: I'm modeling Granny Hitsugaya after an old woman who lives near me. And see, I didn't forget about this household! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A third chapter in one day! … Don't tell my boss… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"Rukia and I are getting married."

Granny Hitsugaya smiled. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask her."

That surprised the two shinigami.

"Yeah, Granny said she didn't know how long you were going to wait. I said that it would be another year at least." Grimmjow said before either of the two could even attempt to answer.

"I said three months." Ulquiorra added. "Looks like I was wrong. I can't believe Starkk won."

"What was your guess, Starrk?" Rukia asked, honestly curious.

"I said two weeks." he replied.

Hitsugaya and Rukia shared a look. One that said that they were not going to tell them that he had asked her a couple of months ago.

The conversation was light for awhile until Ulquiorra asked what it was like to be a shinigami.

"Well, it's a lot of hard work." Rukia started before being interrupted.

"Even for a taicho?" Grimmjow asked.

"Especially for a taicho. We are responsible for a lot of people." she answered.

"But can't you just order everyone around to do your work?" the blue haired boy asked.

"I could, but that wouldn't make me a very good taicho, now would it?" she asked.

"So being a shinigami means doing a lot of work?" Starrk asked.

"Well, there are those who slack off a bit from time to time, but being a shinigami doesn't mean that you are pushing paperwork 24/7." Rukia said.

"Do you think we could be shinigami?" Grimmjow asked.

"If you applied yourself, and went the academy when you are old enough, then yes, it is possible that you could be shinigami." Hitsugaya answered.

"Could we be like the two of you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You could, but just because you can be doesn't mean that you will be." he answered honestly.

"How many taicho are there?" Starkk asked.

"13. One for each division of the Gotei 13." Hitsugaya answered honestly. Everything he was telling them, they could find out from almost anyone in Soul Society.

"What's below a taicho?" Grimmjow asked.

"Fukutaicho."

Rukia looked toward Granny Hitsugaya. She had one of the most sincere smiles on her face that Rukia had ever seen in her life. Granny Hitsugaya looked content at the face that the important people in her life were able to get along so well.

Time passed, and soon the two shinigami had to leave.

"When we will see you again, Hitsugaya-taicho? Kuchiki-taicho?" Starrk asked.

Rukia acted like she was thinking. "Ah-ha! You'll see us the next time we come an visit!"

"And when will that be?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It's hard to say. A taicho doesn't have a set schedule. We work longer than other shinigami, which means we have less time off." Rukia said. "But don't worry, we will be back soon!"

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Starkk all watched the two shinigami disappear into the night.

"I think I want to be a shinigami when I'm older." Grimmjow said.

"It seems like a lot of work." Starrk said.

"But they seem to like their jobs." Ulquiorra added.

"Besides, it's not we would be a taicho or anything. I'd be happy as a seated officer." Grimmjow said.

"A job's a job. We could help Granny out now that Hitsugaya is marrying Kuchiki." Ulquiorra said.

"We're still kids. It's not like we can't change our minds." Starkk stated.

Meanwhile, in Seireitei, a group of shinigami were slowly getting drunk thanks to Matsumoto's influence.

"Oi, Hisagi. How can you work under Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not too bad. As long as you don't upset either of the Kuchiki-taichos or Hitsugaya-taicho, everything runs smoothly." he replied.

"Yeah, those three are definitely the worst three to make mad." the orange haired man agreed. "Sometimes, I think they set us up in some sort of trap. All three of them are smart enough to do it."

"I don't think any of them would collaborate with each other to conspire against a fellow taicho." Hisagi said.

"Hisagi! If you can still speak that smartly, then you haven't had enough to drink!" Matsumoto cheered from the bar.

As Renji walked into his office the next day, he was shocked. There, at his desk, sat Rukia. "Rukia? What are you doing here?"

"I'm commandeering your office until mine is fixed." she replied easily.

Renji just nodded in agreement before he realized just what his friend said. "NOPE! Not a chance! No way! I worked for this office all on my own!"

"And you think that I didn't work to own my office?" Rukia asked.

"Where am I suppose to work?" he asked.

"You can use Hisagi-fukutaicho's desk." she offered.

"NO! I refuse." Renji yelled. "I did not get promoted from underneath one Kuchiki only to have to work for another one!"

"Renji."

The redhead slowly turned his head, only to see the other Kuchiki sibling standing behind him. "Kuchiki-taicho."

"Is there a reason you are attempting to awaken Seireitei with your obnoxious yelling?"

"Rukia's in my office." Renji said like that said it all.

Kuchiki Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Don't go raising your eyebrow at me, Kuchiki Byakuya! I'm a taicho now, too! We are the same rank! I'm no longer under you!"

Rukia just shook her head as she gathered up her paperwork. Time to find a new office, and quickly.

"Nii-sama." Rukia said from the doorway, gaining the attention of both men. "Don't kill him. If you do, then Ichigo will be your only choice left for fighting."

Rukia was just outside the 9th Division when pink sakura petals broke through the windows.

She smiled to herself before heading out to go to Ichigo's division. Perhaps she could get some work done there.

"RuRu!"

Or, perhaps not.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho. How can I help you?" she asked the only shinigami who was shorter than herself.

"We are having a SWA meeting today!" exclaimed the fukutaicho.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"We're having a SWA meeting today!" exclaimed the fukutaicho.

Rukia was torn. It was always interesting to see what the ladies would talk about, but she really needed to get all of her paperwork done.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, are you sure that is a wise idea? Many shinigami are going to be sent on missions to the real world soon." Rukia said calmly.

"That's exactly why we have to do this today!" exclaimed the the pink haired shinigami before grabbing the woman's hand. "Come on! We still have to sneak past Bya-chan!"

"Nii-sama's not at the estate right now, and Unohana-taicho lives there now. I think she would tell him about the secret rooms." said the woman.

"All the better!"

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope!" she said as the two arrived in front of the estate. "Now come on! You'll love the new room!"

Rukia let out a silent sigh of relief when she saw that the room she was being led to was not her old bedroom.

_It's going to be a long day._

The taicho of the 13th Division received a variety of welcomes when Yachiru pulled her through the entrance.

"Ah, just in time, Rukia-chan. Just like taicho!" Matsumoto asked.

"Ah." was all Rukia could give as a response. "Just remember that there is the combined taicho/fukutaicho meeting this evening. I'm sure Hitsugaya-taicho will not want you showing up… altered."

"Yeah, yeah." the busty woman replied before turning to rest of the women gathered. "Now, I have something to share with each and every one of you. We all know how the busiest day of the year is coming up, right?"

Various forms of acknowledgment were heard for a few moments.

"Well, I have gained new information that will truly make this year stand out from the others." Matsumoto said. "Apparently…"

Taicho of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, was irritated. There was more paperwork than usual, he hasn't seen Rukia all day, his fukutaicho unsurprisingly skipped out on him, and now he had to go to a meeting.

As usual, he was one of the first to arrive. He was not going to be grouped together with the taicho that tended to constantly come in late like Zaraki Kenpachi or Kyoraku Shunsui.

Both Kuchiki siblings and Kuchiki Byakuya's pregnant wife, Unohana Retsu, were the only other shinigami present at the moment.

"Toshiro." Rukia said as she walked toward the white haired man. Instead of hugging, she simply took his hand in hers before giving him a bright smile. "You're early, as usual."

"You are not usually here this early." he said.

"Ah, yes, well…" Rukia said while looking away. "I've been here at the 1st Division for some time now. It seems like Yamamoto-soutaicho wanted to get some firsthand accounts on why there are now two taicho offices destroyed instead of just one."

"Two?"

"Renji's was destroyed this morning. Not as badly as mine, but destroyed nonetheless." Rukia said calmly. "I'm sure you will hear all about it in the meeting."

From there, conversation flowed easily until all but one person was present. "Where is Abarai-taicho?" Yamamoto-soutaicho asked, drawing everyone's attention away from their conversations.

"He's in the 4th right now. I'm afraid his injuries will not let him leave for at least another day." Unohana-taicho replied.

"I see." he said. "As you all know, the busiest and most dangerous day for both shinigami and humans is coming up. Allhallowtide. Due to this, I am assigning five high ranking shinigami to the area where there was been the most hollow activity."

Immediately, all the fukutaicho sat up straight. Surely, if they were called to attend this meeting then some of them must be chosen, right?

"Zaraki-taicho."

No surprise there.

"3rd Seat Madarame and 5th Seat Ayasegawa from the 11th Division."

Three shinigami of five are from the 11th? Makes sense. There's going to be a lot of hollows during this time, and the 11th is well known for its love of battle.

"Hitsugaya-taicho."

Well, who better than a genius to make things less complicated?

"Lastly, Kuchiki-taicho."

Well, looks like NONE of the fukutaicho got called.

Poor fukutaicho. Yamamoto-soutaicho just played a mean trick on them.

The two siblings shared a look. Neither knew who he was talking about.

"Which one?" asked Zaraki-taicho.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Shortly after, the meeting was adjourned. Hitsugaya walked Rukia back to 13th Division taicho quarters, and was rewarded with a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Two days later, the five shinigami set out to do their job. The shinigami could tell that as the day that humans referred to as Halloween approached, more hollows appeared in the area.

You know those people who will be looking somewhere, but you cannot tell what they are looking at, but when they blink, it's like they cannot see it anymore? Then when you ask them what they were looking at, they will either respond by saying either "nothing" or "just a ghost."

Well, that was what was happening in the real world. Due to it being Allhallowtide, souls and other entities, excluding most hollow, were visible for shorts amount of time to those who possessed minute traces of spiritual awareness.

Thankfully, the mission went well, and the five were able to return to Seireitei by the 4th of November. However, Urahara had asked the five to stop by his place and "pick up" a special gift.

"Ah, my number one customer has returned! What can I do for you today, Kuchiki-san?" Urahara's voice rang out as soon as the woman set foot in his store.

"Where's this 'special gift,' Urahara?" Rukia asked.

"In the basement."

"Why would you hide something in the basement?" she asked.

"The correct questions is what would he hide in the basement?" Hitsugaya said.

"Ah, but it's a surprise! And you are not suppose to ruin the surprise for children!" Urahara taunted.

Once the group was in Urahara's basement, they were surprised at the sight that greeted them.

"Ichigo's not going to like this…" Rukia said.

When the shinigami returned to Seireitei, the few that greeted them were indeed treated with a surprise.

And in one case, anger.

"Oh hell no!"

"Ichigo! My number one fan! Did you die when you heard about my tragic fate and decide to follow me into the afterlife?"

**AN: Fun fact: Allhallowtide references the time period right before and right after All Hallow's Eve (Halloween). Usually, it consists of the time from the Fall Equinox through November 4th. It is what this time of year was called back in the late 1400s. **

**AN2: I would love to hear what you all think of this story. **

**AN3: Can you guess the identity of Urahara's surprise? **

**Random: What's your favorite part of Halloween? Mine's candy corn! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: If you want to see something happen in this story, just let me know. **

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo yelled. "Send him back! Send him back!"

Before anyone could even open their mouths to speak, Ichigo's face unexpectedly met the ground courtesy of a friend's foot.

"What was that for?" Ichigo yelled while pointing a finger at the shinigami responsible for his headache. "Oi! Rukia! Don't walk away from this!"

Well, that certainly got her attention. However, she was only able to take two steps toward the now retreating orange haired shinigami before a streak of black was seen and raven haired taicho was gone.

"Where'd she go?" asked Ichigo.

"Why were you so scared of a female, Ichigo?" asked the man who seemingly caused all this commotion.

"She's no female. She's the devil, I say. The devil!"

"I'd watch I say about Kuchiki-taicho if I were you, Ichigo." Yumichika warned.

"She's not here, so I'm free to say what I want." said Ichigo.

"You're right. The little Kuchiki-taicho isn't here." Zaraki-taicho said in agreement. "However, Histugaya-taicho is."

Ichigo's eyes widened comically before he slowly turned to see the white haired taicho glaring at him. "This isn't… I mean… that was… well…"

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo gulped in fear. He really didn't want to face the white haired taicho. So, he turned tail and ran.

"Like that's gonna help you any." Hitsugaya said under his breath before taking off after the taicho of the 3rd Division.

"Now this is more like it!" exclaimed Zaraki Kenpachi before he, too, took off after the others.

"Does nobody care that I am here?"

"Speaking of this guy, what are we supposed to do with him?" asked Ikkaku.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! I'm Don Kanonji! Bwahahahahaha!" he said while doing his trademark laugh.

"You call that an introduction?" asked Ikkaku, who was clearly not impressed. "This is an introduction."

Don Kanonji watched as Ikkaku then performed his "luck-luck" dance. Yumichika sighed at the silliness of the two males.

Meanwhile, Rukia's kidnapper landed in front of the Kuchiki Estate, and quickly made their way toward a secret entrance. An entrance created for one purpose: SWA meetings.

"Oh no." groaned Rukia. "Please tell me I wasn't kidnapped because of this."

"Because of what, Rukia-chan?" saked her kidnapper, who also happened to be the fukutaicho of the 10th Division.

"Another SWA meeting." she answered easily.

"But this isn't an SWA meeting." replied that busty female.

"It's not?" Clearly, Rukia didn't believe that. Especially when she was forced into the room that currently held members of the SWA. "Because it certainly looks like that is exactly what this is."

"Kuchiki Rukia. Have you ever heard the expression that looks can deceiving?" asked the violet eyed woman's brother's wife, Unohana Retsu.

"Yes."

"Then why should that not apply to this situation?" asked the 4th Division taicho with that special smile.

Luckily, one of the shinigami was unfazed by the sudden stillness of the room. "This is an intervention!" exclaimed Yachiru. Well, at least that explained why she wasn't at the gate to greet the team.

"Intervention?" asked Rukia. "Why do I need intervention?"

"Come now, Kuchiki-taicho. You should have known this was going to happen." said Soi Fong-taicho. "After all, you have participated in this same intervention for others."

"You mean this is the wedding intervention?" asked Rukia.

"Yes. And it seems that you truly need the help, Kuchiki Rukia." said Hinamori.

"Hinamori, how are you?" she asked."And just what do you mean that I truly need the help?"

All the woman except Rukia shared a laugh.

"I don't see what is so funny!" pouted the woman who was clearly being mocked. Which caused even more laughter to erupt from the women.

It was this scene that Ichigo interrupted when he barged into the room. "Can I hide here for a moment?"

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" asked Matsumoto. "More importantly, how did you find this place?"

"You were talking about this intervention for like a month. Of course I would know where it was. You just never said when." he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You knew about this?" There was something in Rukia's voice that was awfully similar to what made him run from Toshiro, and it put him edge.

Perhaps it was the unspoken fact that no matter what you answer, pain will undoubtedly follow.

"I only knew that it was going to happen. I didn't know when!" Ichigo said in a panic.

There was gleam in Rukia's eyes that he didn't trust.

Luckily, something stopped Rukia's advancements.

Unfortunately, it just so happened to be the one that Ichigo was attempting to hide from.

"Rukia?"

"Toshiro? What are you doing here?" asked Rukia.

"You disappeared to go to a SWA meeting?" he asked.

"No. I was kidnapped." she explained. "Now, why are you here?"

"Teaching someone a lesson." he responded.

"What did Ichigo do this time?" asked a curious Matsumoto.

"Your husband decided to insult my future wife right in front of me." Hitsugaya explained.

Matsumoto looked at Ichigo. "You're on your own this time, Ichigo. Nothing can save you now."

"Now those are words I like to hear!" exclaimed Zaraki-taicho as he arrived at the scene.

"Ken-chan!" an ecstatic Yachiru yelledas she took up her spot on his shoulder. "Why are you chasing Ichi?"

"I'm waiting to see the fight that's sure to happen." he said. "Seems like it might turn into a two-on-one if Kuchiki-taicho's flaring reiasu is anything to go by."

"What did Ichigo say to cause this?" asked a curious Soi Fong-taicho.

"He called Rukia the devil. Not just a devil, but _the_ devil." Hitsugaya answered.

"Ichigo." growled Rukia.

"Yep! You're definitely on your own this time, Ichigo!" said a smiling Rangiku.

"Even Renji's not that stupid." Hinamori added.

"Perhaps, Kurosaki-taicho, you should think about what you say before you say it." suggested Unohana-taicho.

"Or women could just not freak out when they hear the truth!" yelled Ichigo.

Total silence. Even Yachiru was silent for a moment.

"Ichi's a dead man!" exclaimed Yachiru before turning her head. "Isn't he, Bya-chan?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for making you wait! **

Yamamoto-soutaicho was sitting in his office dutifully going through that day's newest reports. It was all calm and peaceful before he felt a large rise in reiatsu in one general location.

On closer inspection, he noticed that reiatsu did not belong to one specific shinigami, but to multiple shinigami. Shinigami that happened to be either fukutaicho or taicho.

After releasing a sigh, he called for Sasakibe to bring him some was going to be a long day, and he would need to be as calm as possible when dealing with this specific group of shinigami that seemed to always easily frustrate him.

Elsewhere in Seireitei, any shinigami located in the general vicinity of the Kuchiki Estate immediately evacuated once the reiatsu startred to rise. And due to this sudden evacuation, rumors started to spread before the destruction even began.

"Zaraki-taicho was at the Kuchiki Estate. You know he is always looking for a fight with Kuchiki-taicho or Kurosaki-taicho. I bet it turned into a three-way battle between the taicho."

"Hitsugaya-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho's wedding is coming up soon. Perhaps he said something to upset her and she told Kuchiki-taicho, who is now hunting Hitsugaya-taicho."

"I think there is some sort of conspiracy going on here! I mean Kuchiki-taicho's office was destroyed by Soi Fong-taicho just a few days ago, then Abarai-taicho's office was destroyed, and now there is high reiatsu at the Kuchiki Estate. I don't know what's going on, but the Kuchiki family is obviously involved in every case!"

Four and half hours later, ten shinigami were lined up in the office of Yamamoto-soutiahco.

"Kusajishi Yachiru, fukutaicho of the 11th Division. You may leave." Yamamoto-soutaicho said in a strict voice.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaicho of the 10th Division. You may leave."

The busty woman glanced at the remaining shinigami before heading out.

"Hinamori Momo, fukutaicho of the 5th Division. You may leave."

After the brunette was gone, Yamamoto-sputaicho turned his attention to the seven remaining shinigami. "It is obvious that while they were undoubtedly a part of this fiasco, they were not the main contributors to the destruction of a portion of the Kuchiki Estate."

"I thought that the Gotei 13 wasn't allowed to interfere with noble affairs." Ichigo stated. "I mean, this was at the Kuchiki Estate, and so that should mean that we cannot get involved."

"Except that over half of the taicho of the Gotei 13 were present, as opposed to only two nobles being present." Unohana-taicho said calmly.

"But the two nobles are also two of the taicho." Zaraki Kenpachi added just to fuel the fire.

"But it still took place at the Kuchiki Estate, and it the purpose of the initial meeting was the wedding of Kuchiki Rukia to Hitsugaya Toshiro, and since Kuchiki Rukia is a part of the Kuchiki family, it makes this a nobility case." Soi Fong-taicho said.

"The SWA is an organization of the Gotei 13. Since the destruction was caused during a meeting of said organization, it negates any possible connection to the noble family, even if members of said family were present." Rukia said with an air of finality, thus ending that particular tangent.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho." Yamamoto-soutaicho said. "However, the fact remains that seven taicho of the Gotei 13 were involved in something so petty!"

"Sir, I do not believe fighting for one's honor is petty." Kuchiki-taicho said, which earned him a hard glare from the old man.

"You are all acting like children!" yelled the old man, making all of them wince, especially the youngest two.

"I disagree, Yamamoto-soutaicho." Hitsugaya-taicho boldly stated.

"On what ground, Hitsugaya-taicho? Out of the seven of you, only one haori remains intact!" Yamamoto-soutaicho said. "That haori is a symbol of pride, of honor, of responsibility. It is not something that should be lost so casually!"

"Yamamoto-soutiacho. The lost haoris can easily be replaced." Kuchiki Rukia said calmly.

"This younger generation has no sense of respect! It is about more than cloth! It is about respect, honor, pride…"

"You have already said that, Yamamoto-soutaicho." stated Zaraki-taicho. "If this another lecture about that stupid piece of cloth, then can we all just leave?"

"No! I need to know who is officially at fault for this disaster!" he yelled back in response.

"The answer is quite simple, Yamamoto-soutaicho." Rukia said while glancing at Hitsugaya. "The person who can claim sole responsibility is…"

"You."

Everyone was shocked at the combined response from the two ice wielders.

After all, they were known for being two of the most respectful shinigami when it came to the soutaicho.

Zaraki laughed. Unohana fainted. Kuchiki Byakuya caught his wife before giving a slight nod of approval to the two. Soi Fong also fainted. Ichigo lept away from the two and pressed his back against the wall.

Yamamoto-soutaicho's eyes opened all the way, and his mouth was slightly open. "WHAT?!"

Neither Hitsugaya nor Rukia flinched when the soutaicho yelled in anger and shock.

"Explain yourselves." Yamamoto-soutaicho demanded. "Now."

"It was nice knowing ya, kids." Zaraki said between his bouts of laughter.

Hitsugaya Toshiro looked completely bored as he gave his response. "This event can easily be traced back a few years ago, and the evidence cannot be denied. You are responsible for this simply because you were a matchmaker."

"If you had not matched Nii-sama and Unohanan-taicho, Ichigo and Matsumoto, Renji and Hinamori, Madarame and Soi Fong-taicho, or even Hitsugaya and myself, then this would have never happened. Members of the SWA would not host wedding interventions, and Ichigo wouldn't have known where the secret location was located. That's just to name two examples." Rukia added.

There was a tense silence in the office after that explanation. Even Zaraki-taicho had stopped laughing.

After a full minute of silence, Yamamoto-soutaicho finally responded.

"OUT!" he yelled. "ALL OF YOU! OUT OF MY OFFICE! RIGHT NOW!"

They certainly didn't need to be told twice. Ichigo managed to grab Soi Fong, who was still unconscious, while Byakuya carried his wife out of the office.

The seven split ways as they hurriedly left the office.

Kuchiki Byakuya returned to the Kuchiki Estate while still carrying Unohana.

Ichigo took Soi Fong to Madarame before returning to his division.

Zaraki Kenpachi headed straight to the 11th Division with a large smile on his face, and leaving behind a trail of maniacal laughter.

Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Rukia headed toward the 10th Division.

Once at the entrance of the division, the two slowed down their pace to a casual walk. "Well, that went well. Don't you think?" he asked the female beside him.

"Better than what I expected." she admitted.

"Rukia-chan!"

Both shinigami tensed at the all-too-familiar voice.

Seconds later, the owner of the voice appeared in front of the two.

"Taicho." She said with a seemingly innocent smile toward the white haired male. She then turned toward the female beside her taicho. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to return Rukia-chan before your wedding."

In the blink of an eye, both females were gone. One voluntarily, one not quite so voluntarily.

"MATSUMOTO!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I feel awful that it has been over a month since I last updated this story! This time of year is hectic where I work, and sadly the madness is not over yet. But enough about me, on to the story! **

For the second time that day, Kuchiki Rukia was kidnapped.

By the same woman.

"If this another SWA attempt…" grumbled the dark haired female before being cut off.

"It's not. It's a surprise from a friend."

There was a seriousness in Matsumoto's tone that made the young taicho stop struggling.

It was a few minutes before the taicho was released from her captor's hold; however, the freedom was brief. for as soon as she was standing on her own, her eyes were covered.

"I don't want to hear any complaining from you, little Kuchiki. What's the point of the surprise, if you are not surprised?" Matusmoto asked.

"This is something that will not surprise me if I were not blinded?" Rukia asked incredulously.

"Of course it would still surprise you! It's just more fun this way!"

And with that, the taller of the two women began to lead the way to the surprise.

"You're going to love it!"

After a about a minute of walking blindly, Matsumoto suddenly stopped, which caused Rukia to almost fall after running into the woman.

"Okay. We're here."

"So I can take off the blindfold now?" Rukia asked as her hands were already making their way to remove the piece of cloth covering her eyes.

"Not before you promise that you will not let taicho see this until it is time."

"Until it is what time?" questioned a confused Rukia.

"You'll understand when you see it. But you have to promise first. "

"Matsumoto." warned the taicho.

"Promise." was the stubborn reply from the other woman.

Rukia let out a sigh before relenting. "I promise that he will not see whatever the surprise is until this certain time that you say I will know when I see this surprise."

"Perfect!"

Finally, Rukia removed the cloth that was blinding her eyes. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjusted to lighting in the room.

At first, Rukia did not comprehend what the surprise was suppose to be until she slowed down and reevaluated the room. It was by the back wall that Rukia finally saw it.

A dark indigo kimono with details depicting the beauty and harshness of winter in conjunction with one another around the bottom portion of the kimono and along the sleeves. The simple elegance of the snow falling and the dragon winding its way through the mountain tops was the perfect combination for the kimono in Matsumoto's opinion, and by the look in Rukia's eyes, she agreed.

"It's beautiful." was all Rukia could manage to say at the moment.

"I remember you saying that you still had not found a kimono to wear to the reception that will be held at the Kuchiki Estate after your wedding ceremony. I came across this a few weeks ago, and after making sure that it was absolutely perfect, I bought it." Matsumoto explained. "When I first saw it, it was the color that caught me attention. Since you have such pale skin, you need a darker or bolder color to accentuate it, not wash it out. Then, I noticed the snow, the mountains, and the dragons. While it may not be fully traditional for a wedding, I could not help but think that it suited you and tiacho perfectly."

"Toshiro is planning on wearing his standard uniform for both the ceremony and the reception. So, it looks like we will be breaking tradition a little bit already." Rukia informed the busty woman.

"Kuchiki-taicho is allowing him to not wear a traditional wedding kimono?" asked a confounded Matsumoto.

Rukia couldn't stop the light laughter that came from the obvious shock and confusion in the woman's voice.

"Nii-sama is stubborn. As is Toshiro. They spent a good hour debating who was right. It ranged from 'this my wedding, so I will wear what I want to wear' to 'I am the one still allowing you to even be alive and breathing, so we will do the my way.' Exact words, I promise."

Matsumoto's laughter was contagious and soon both women were placing hands on their sides from where thy were laughing so much.

"So what happened? How'd taicho convince the ever stoic Kuchiki Byakuya to allow something non-traditional?"

"A compromise."

"Compromise? That's it? A peaceful compromise?"

"I wouldn't use the word peaceful, but yes, it was all solved by agreeing to compromise."

"Well…" said Matsumoto. "What's the compromise?"

"I told you. It was that Toshiro could wear his usual uniform."

"Nope. You cannot fool me!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "I know all about compromises thanks to my taicho! Compromising means that both sides have to give up something and meet in the middle. So, what's the compromise on taicho's end?"

"Nii-sama agreed that Hitsugaya could wear his haori, but the rest was going to have to have a bit of an upgrade." Rukia said casually. "Both Nii-sama and Toshiro are stubborn, but they are also brilliant. So they worked out a compromise where Toshiro doesn't have to change his image, and Nii-sama still gets his way. After all, this is a wedding, and so, Nii-sama is having a new set of clothing made. It will look almost identical to his normal uniform, but it will still have a feel of going to wedding, and not to work."

"So, taicho gets a new outfit that will look very similar to the one he already wears… does that mean the he has had to…?" questioned the woman.

"Yes. He has had to sit through a fitting a measuring." Rukia answered before leaning closer to the busty female. "Personally, I believe that it was Nii-sama's way of getting revenge in a way that nobody can accuse him of ever doing such a thing."

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Happy New Year! **


End file.
